I Think I'm in Love
by Directioner4eva
Summary: Bella Stewart moves to London after she's been accepted into a university there and wants to start afresh and forget everything from her life in New York. Everything is perfect, she even meets Zayn and his 4 friends not knowing about One Direction...


**Bella's POV**

I thanked the cab driver and handed him the first few notes that I found in my bag. I wasn't sure it would be enough but if it wasn't I could always take out another note or two from purse. He smiled back at me, "Enjoy your stay here in London". With that comment I realised that it must have been enough and climbed out the vehicle waiting for him to hand me my luggage kept in the boot of his taxi. "Er.. Excuse me? Are you gonna help me with my luggage?" I immediately cried peering through the open window. "Oh, sure thing. Sorry about that, love!" his cockney accent strong as ever. He was trying to sound polite; however I noticed a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I stared up at the hotel I was going to be staying in for the next week until I moved into my own dorm at the London Academy of Arts. I felt like a baby as I stood next to the massive building. Here I was, Bella Stewart, in London for the very first time in my life hoping to pursue my ambition in the music industry. Nobody else with me in the journey. It was just me, alone. Everyone back home in New York always told me that I could never make it to the big time, but with a couple of inspirational words, _never say never, _by Justin Bieber I learned to never give up, and soon enough after graduating from high school with top marks my Aunt and Uncle agreed to fund for me to study in London. I never had any parents. My Dad had left my Mom when he found out she was pregnant and my Mom died whilst giving birth to me. Although I never knew them I still thought about them every day as I admired a photo of them both which always sat on my nightstand. _What were they like? Why did Dad leave Mom? Did that make Dad a horrible person? Would my mother be proud of me if she could see me? _Yes, these questions would come to my head, but I dealt to not let them get in the way of my life.

I rolled the two suitcases I had into the hotel and made my way over to front desk to check in. I was greeted by a polite woman and was handed my key and a welcome brochure which also had the number for room service and the concierge who could book in reservations at popular restaurants. I couldn't help but feeling like an outsider wandering around the hotel. All these business men and rich ladies roamed around in fancy suits and designer dresses whilst I stood wearing dark denim shorts, a floral blouse and a brown Marc Jacobs leather jacket and red Doc Martens. I suddenly felt a whole lot better as my eyes fell on a group of boys who just came through the entrance wearing quite casual clothes like me. There were five of them, each one good looking but one of them stood out the most to me. He had slightly tanned skin, amazing black hair, and the most piercing, brown eyes, dressed as if he just stepped outside a magazine. He caught sight of me staring and winked at me and smiled before I blushed like mad and ran off to the elevator in a hurry to go find my room, clearly embarrassed.

**Zayn's POV**

We made our way back to the hotel luckily not making contact with any fans. It had been an immense day and all I felt like doing was flopping down on my bed and sleeping for the rest of the evening. It was only seven-ish and the sun hadn't even begun to set but that showed how tired I really was. We rehearsed all morning till roughly one, taking a few water breaks but only one lunch break. It was unlucky for Niall though as he loved his food. Poor lad. Afterwards we had to go to Stella's studio to try on all of our outfits for the UK tour. That was the part I enjoyed. When we had finally tried them all on, including Louis and Harry who had been mucking around the whole time, we were all starving. Niall had suggested Nando's like always and so Liam said he would drive us in his new car. It was an electric blue Audi and was far more impressive than I thought it would have been.

As we entered through the hotel's swivelling doors I noticed a girl standing next to the front desk. She was gorgeous. Her skin was a tad tanned, but not as tanned as mines. I couldn't quite see but I think her eyes were a sort of emerald green and her brown hair was wavy and sat just below her shoulders. It was then I noticed her glancing over at me too. I winked and flashed a smile before she blushed and ran off to the elevator. Just then Liam coughed. I looked at him and the rest of the boys and they just stood there grinning at me. "What?" I exclaimed. The grin was still plastered to their faces. I sighed. "Aw, how sweet? I think our Zaynie's crushing on someone!" Harry teased.

"Yes, Harold. Did you see the way he stared at that girl when we walked in?" Louis continued. They both high-fived each other before facing me again. "Honestly you guys, its nothing." I said under my breath, but they weren't having it. "N'aw! That must be why you're blushing!" burst Niall. I put a hand to my cheek and it was burning. "Now, now everyone! Leave little Zayn alone. We mustn't meddle with young love!" Liam chuckled.

"C'mon guys let's just go up to our room then" I finally managed to say as I shuffled over to the elevator with the rest following behind laughing and sniggering.


End file.
